The Winter Carnival
by LaFF
Summary: Just a random story about Lana and Clark at a Winter Carnival that I dreamt up one day.


* Well, this is my first real story, after several stories replayed in my head over and over again just randomly during the day. It's hard for me to write down my words as fast as I can think them up, so I'll just have to write this and find a way to write down these stories that fits me better. This is only the first chapter, just wanted to put this up to get me going. It's going to get better at the end, I promise. :-) *  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Clark glanced at the starry sky and smiled. The night was perfect, and he was spending it with the perfect person in the entire universe. Lana. He turned and looked at Lana, who was lying on her back gazing at the stars, awing in their beauty. She shifted on the blanket underneath them, protecting them from the grass, and sighed contently.  
  
"Lana? Are you enjoying the view?"  
  
Lana shifted her body and turned to Clark to smile. "I love it Clark. I remember when I used to watch the skies when I was little, and I loved just picking out the constellations and making up my own names for them."  
  
"Yeah, I used to look at these stars through my telescope, but I found this small place outside of town that's just perfect to lay down and watch them in the peace and quiet."  
  
Clark looked longingly at Lana while she turned towards him and smiled. There was a small pain in her expression, but the joy emanating from her eyes proved to be all that Clark needed to feel a wave of happiness fill his body.  
  
"I really needed a break from life. School, family … Whitney .. .everything." Lana's expression softened at the mention of Whitney's name.  
  
"Oh? How's Whitney doing? Is he still away at that professional football training camp or whatever?" Clark asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Yeah … and he hasn't written a single letter yet, or called. We already started to drift apart before we left, and I worry that we're going to become total strangers when he comes back."  
  
Clark felt himself at a loss for words, a time where he could never decide whether to hold back or to show his true emotions.  
  
"I … Lana … I. ," Clark stuttered.  
  
Clark paused a minute, and collected his thoughts. What the heck, he thought. Carpe diem, seize the day, I'll go for it.  
  
He sat up and motioned for Lana to do the same. Clark placed his hands on hers and gazed at Lana, staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Lana, you don't know how long I've been meaning to say this, but … I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you."  
  
"Clark?" Lana replied hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Lana. I haven't been able to pass a single day without thinking of you, or the sound of your voice and the picture of your face," Clark answered honestly.  
  
"Clark … I …," answered Lana unsteadily.  
  
"Don't talk, just let your emotions go," said Clark.  
  
Clark moved himself closer to Lana, and felt her shiver in the cold wind. He placed his arms around her and looked at her beautiful face, the pale moonlight shining onto her deep green eyes. Clark moved his face towards hers, and Lana shyly moved forward. Clark felt an overwhelming enchantment, and closed his eyes to feel …  
  
His ears buzzing? Clark's eyes sprung open as he found himself inches from the top of his ceiling. Cautiously looking below him, his bed remained below him, a very small small speck. Not knowing exactly what to do, suddenly the door to his room opened and his mother burst in.  
  
"Clark? It's time to wake up and do your morning chores before we head to the market!" Clark's mother yelled as she walked into the room.  
  
Clark fell from the ceiling of his room, his arms failing as he tried to aim for his bed. Successfully, Clark landed on his bed, but ended up bouncing off the blankets and falling on his head on the floor.  
  
"Ohh Clark! Are you all right?" Clark's mother worryingly asked, as she rushed over to him.  
  
"Mom. I save people from burning cars and you ask if they're okay. Then I defeat frozen ice men and fiery coaches from causing chaos in the town. But when I bump my head on the floor, then you ask if I'm okay? I'm fine Mom," Clark answered embarrassingly.  
  
He picked himself off the floor and grabbed his clothes from the nearby chair. Clark mentally counted off the numerous chores he had to do in the morning, including his visit to the attic to look in the telescope …  
  
---------------  
  
The table creaked as Clark heaved the boxes from the truck onto the stands. The morning bustle of the market was invigorating, and people were milling about finding the latest prices in food products. Clark finally lifted the final box from the truck, and began reorgzanizing the fruits and vegetables on the table.  
  
A sudden screeching sound erupted from the corner, as Clark quizzically looked up. A sleek black Ferrari tore around the dusty street and came at a screeching halt inches away from hitting walking shoppers. The door opened and Lex Luthor stepped out, rubbing his eyes as he took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Hey there Clark," said Lex.  
  
"Hey Lex," replied Clark, unsure what to make of Lex's latest visit to the marketplace.  
  
Lex walked over to the stand and picked up an apple.  
  
"You know Clark, it's coming up on Winter Break for all you students in school," Lex informed Clark.  
  
"I know. I'm looking forward to having some time off from school where I can just sleep and lay around without anything important to care about," replied Clark.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't speak too soon. As part of our commitment to the Smallville committee, my plant is sponsoring a Winter Carnival at your school," Lex explained, overturning the apple and examining the fruit.  
  
"A carnival?" asked Clark.  
  
"Yeah. You know, one of those happy events where it's perfect to take someone along with you. To give that person all the prizes that you win," said Lex mischievously.  
  
"You mean Lana?" Clark asked, unsure of what Lex really meant.  
  
"No, I mean your mother. Yes, I mean Lana. After all, Whitney did go to the football camp, and well, it just so happens the Carnival will happen before he gets back," replied Lex, amused at Clark's naïve nature.  
  
"Well … I …uh …," stuttered Clark.  
  
Taking a bite of the apple, Lex prompted Clark. "Well? If you had the chance would you ask her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure … of course," replied Clark confidently.  
  
"Well, here's your chance. She's right there," said Lex, as he grinned and took another bite of his apple and walked away to the vegetable stand.  
  
Clark paused for a second, and turned around. All this time Clark had been talking to Lex, Lana had been waiting at the other side of the stand.  
  
"Oh. Hi Lana," said Clark, as he berated himself for not being more careful.  
  
"Hi Clark. What's this I hear about a Winter Carnival?" asked Lana, as she walked to the front of the stand.  
  
"It's just some Winter Carnival that Lex's company is putting on at the school," answered Clark, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"I see. Well, didn't I hear you say that you would happy to take me?" replied Lana, with a friendly smile on her face that seemed to tease Clark.  
  
Clark began to turn red. "Well, I uh … Yeah. Would you want to go with me then?"  
  
Lana laughed at how embarrassed Clark seemed to be. "Sure, of course. I'll be happy to come with you, as friends of course. Because I know how much that bothers you. Well, I have to go now, I'll talk to you later Clark."  
  
Lana picked up her grocery bags and walked away towards the opposite side of the field.  
  
Clark heaved a great sigh as he knocked himself on the head for being so stupid. Furious at his somewhat embarrassing display with Lana, he mistakenly punched the metal poles holding up the tent. The pole collapsed, and the tent floundered as it covered Clark.  
  
"Oh, what a great way to begin the day," Clark thought to himself, as he tried to crawl out from under the tent. 


End file.
